


A Delfino Island Race

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beaches, Islands, Race, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Isle Delfino has had plenty of races, but this one is a race around the entire island!





	A Delfino Island Race

Dry Bowser looked at the other racers surrounding him on the pavement of the pier looking out to the bright shiny ocean, smirking as he firmly adjusted himself in his Piranha Prowler vehicle. "This should be a good day for a sand tracing..."

"I get it, it's because we're going to race on the beaches!" A random Dry Bones exclaimed as he was sitting on a Bullet Bike, with their being two other generic Dry Bones next to him riding on a Magikruiser bike and a Blue Falcon vehicle respectively.

Bowser Junior groaned as he rolled his eyes, being in his Koopa Klown Kar readjusted to be an actual race kart. "Did we have to bring these losers with us...?"

"Be nice. Afterall, he hasn't raced in a while," Birdo commented as she was finishing her bike polish, doing it on her stylish pink Dolphin Dasher. "Then again, neither have I when I think about it..."

"Ready to pave the sand?" Lakitu stated as he was holding the racing lights, floating right in front of the starting line that was situated by the Grand Pianta Statue, right in the middle of the bustling Delfino Plaza, the sunshining capital of Isle Delfino.

Waluigi scoffed as he folded his lanky arms together, being comfortably on his Flame Runner bike that he specifically picked due to it being the fastest. "Of course, I know how to navigate through this tropical city!"

Petey Piranha mumbled as he was using an Offroader vehicle that Dry Bowser loaned him to let him race in. "It's not just the plaza we're going through..."

The Lakitu looked around to see all the Piantas and Nokis cheering, with him nodding as he gave the signal for the racers to go. And then the race started, with Waluigi using his cheating tactics to get a boost, letting him ahead of the others. Dry Bowser and Bowser Jr. both started up late to let everyone get ahead of them, knowing that they could easily score better items from the back. The three Dry Bones were all ramming into each other, while Birdo was doing some tricks on the new ramps installed on the road, Petey simply grabbing the random assorted tropical fruit with one of his big green leaves and munching on it as he didn't care what place he was in. The race then turned its attention to the sandy beach.

"Ha! I knew I would win by picking this bike!" Waluigi laughed while doing a wheelie on the sand.

"Don't be too confident, lanky man..." Bowser Junior stated as he launched a spiny winged Blue Shell after grabbing it from out of one of the various item boxes.

"Ooh, a blue shell! I haven't seen one of those in years!" A Dry Bones exclaimed as his eyes widened. The blue shell smashed into Waluigi, causing him to lose all momentum he had as Dry Bowser took the lead, making the most of the off road stats that he had hidden within him.

The other racers followed, not noticing the Piantas playing volleyball on the beach or the Nokis playing catch in the water, with there being a big ramp installed right by the lighthouse, leading them to the various small green capped islands off the coast.


End file.
